New Crewmandy
New Crewmandy (Crew-min-D) is the largest consitutional monarchy on the continent of Marinda. It is bordered to the east by the Dominion of Prox and to the Northeast by Diceland, comprising the south and west of the continent. New Crewmandy's military was unmatched until the Proxian-Crewman War. New Crewmandy is the oldest and largest of the First Countries, having settled in Marinda for thirty-two generations. History Arrival in Marinda All First Countries trace their ancestery back to the Mutiny, and all thus trace their linage from the founding Crewmandians. Traveling from an unknown place for an unknown amount of time, on boats of timber and sail, the mutineers overthrew their oppressive slavers and became free. Their leader, who's name is forgotten in the annals of history (indeed, it has even been worn away on his tomb), took the surname "Crewman," for it was ironic considering the deaths they had visited on the slaver marines. It was said he never wanted to forget, nor have his children, nor his people, ever forget what had been done to secure their place. They landed in the continent of Marinda, named after Marinda Crewman, the wife of Crewman. Their people split, following different ideologies, into the First Countries, no more than a series of clans. But many followed Crewman through the wilderness, until they came upon a bay nestled between hills in by a great forest. They called it "Cityhome." Crewman The Stadt A Grand Hall The Classic Era The Red Duke The Czars The Ousting of Tomatinvich Romanesque Era Modern Era Crippling Debt A New Leader But New Crewmandy, as battered as it was, clung on to something of hope. With the assasination of Xainan Falsoivich, the chain was broken, and the people elected Duke Markus von Stadt Crewman. With the deaths of several of the Crewman's, only the most cunning had survived, and this single branch of the family led to one of the most spectacular examples of leadership in Crewmandian history. By all acounts Markus was a statesman, charasmatic, intellegant and with a doggeded penchant for getting things done, regardless of personal cost. He was a patriot, first and foremost, and set about to securing the country's place where it belonged- at the top. The debt and near-dead economy, however, were a huge roadblock to recovery. Alot of the gold from the gold mining deal had flowed to corrupt officals who had fled. The first year of his reign was deticated to reforming the economy, getting rid of the socialist policys, tarrifs, and laws that were choking out industry. He reinstated the power of the senate at this time, giving him legistlative support. This was a bold political move that endeared the populace to him-they felt they had a say again. He tore down barriers to create businesses and have businesses expand, and gave numerous speeches detailing exactly how and why he was doing what he did. The Duke was not above giving relief, and was able to dredge up nearly |C| 5 billion through deals and loans to kick start the economy through a very stringent organization, the New Reform Relief Agency (NRRA). This corperation was to follow a stringent checklist, giving the money to those who could use it and create new jobs. Critics called it favoring the strong. Most of these critics were killed. The Duke still had a ton of dictaroral power and was not afraid to use it, and the opposition grew silent as results grew. He cut tarrifs and entered negotiations with the outher countries to do the same to New Crewmandy, and finally products were able to start trickling out of the state in tens, than hundreds, then soon thousands and thousands of tons of shipping. Critically, Crewman had replaced a large amount of government officals and streamlined the beaurcacy. He pushed through the senate hundreds of laws and ammendments and got rid of laws that interfered with this. With new freedoms, new markets, and crucially the money to do this (Gold was recovered in order to back the new currency), After his first few years, New Crewmandy had started to grow strong again. The Lesian Debacle : It had not escaped the notice of his economist adivsers that miltary expendetures were a fantastic way for the government to buy goods. New Crewmandy had lost alot of land over the past 70 years and was ringed by several "Satalite States," including the providence of Lesian, Cecilionholfburg, Fargo, Constan, Kriegholf, Southmandy Commonwealth, West Iridia, and Venni. New Crewmandy's navy especially, and the strong Marine Corps backed by Markus's special operations units, were ample threat for most of these nations to go along with New Crewmandian's annexation demands. Most of these were in even worse shape than New Crewmandy anyway, and welcomed the chance for reform, new governments, and the chance to compete for the NRRA's money. But in the South-West the Anarchist Kingdom of Lesian was stanchly opposed to any unification with the Heartland and New Crewmandy. While sharing several of the same individulaist values, Lesian was' very radical in it's beliefs, and wanted nothing to do with New Crewmandy. But a society without an organized military was no match for the regimented New Crewmandian Forces. They blitzed through and captured the towns of Lesian and Freiburg. Without their safe trading site, Lesian was effectively assimilated into New Crewmany. Modern-Industrial Era The annexation of Lesian was the final move of the Modern Era. With New Crewmandy regaining it's power, land, wealth, and prestige, technology was expanding rapidly to new soaring heights. With new inventions during the Modern Era, Silexicis could be produced at a marvelous rate. Being both a strong, durable, and beautiful building material, it became the material of choice for Markus Crewman's grand vision of the expansion of Stadtholm. The Stalagtite Lesian Insurrection Annexation of Blueland and the Proxian-Crewman War While the Lesian was being negotiated with and local governments established, it was time for expansion eastward. During the debt debacle some 50 years prior, Kleinholf was lost to Blueland as a means to pay for the Julianoius Gold Mine and debt relief. There was a slight, however, misunderstanding within the agreement which was never penned out specifically-an oversight which would prove to have drastic consequences. : The Treaty suggests that Kleinholf be returned after the debt was repaid, but also suggests the trade was permanant. Because Stadtholm was so close to the border, Kleinholf was a desriable buffer town. Additionally, the docks at the Bay of Pearls were now isolated, with trade income reduced due to the toll taxes to go from across the borders. But Blueland wanted the Kleinholf Corridor for sea access, and was reaping a large harvest from Crewmandian trade revenues. While the former Duke had been impotant, Markus Crewman was not a man to be trifled with. With the new Crewmandian Air Force and revamped special operations programme, he demanded Kleinholf be returned immediately. Blueland respectfully refused. : Special forces, combined with the common citizendry (many of which were still New Crewmandian), launched a coup and with support from the H.D.S Silverfish , ''a Crewmandian submarine, they successfully overthrew the local seat of government, and were then annexed by New Crewmandy. 'Overstretched' :: Crewmandy was now as powerful as it never had been since the over a hundred years before. Kleinholf was again theirs, the debt relieved, the economy growing, and the people happy. New wonders had been invented and society was at it's peak. The Lesian Insurrection was slowing and being pushed back, and Blueland's government-after the annexation of Kleinholf, was voted out of confidence, causing a fracture which shattered the country in a civil war. New Crewmandy had carved its way back into it's seat of power. :: But it was in a percarious position. Its Navy and Airforce were to the North on a peacekeeping mission. The army was mostly in the Southwest and Lesian. Specal forces were deployed in the rebel states of Blueland. Protecting New Crewmandy itself was only a few battalions of the Home Guard, one of which was around Stadtholm. Crewmandy was alone at the top-but the Duke felt he was safe. There was really no one left to oppose New Crewmandy's military, no enemies that could mount an effective offensive. :: Enter the Dominon of Prox. The first Third Country, their people had been forced out of their old Lands and had sailed tens of thousands of leagues accross the see to Marinda. But there was many of them, with a large army of veterans. Earlier scouts and spies had looked over their landing places, and quickly learned that there was only one power that could possiably oppose the formation of a new Dominion- New Crewmandy. That, and a need of land, was the primary reason for the Proxian Offensive. Landing at the Bay of Pearls, their 4th army pushed hard east and carved out a huge portion of land from the smaller city states and countries, some by force, other's through diplomatic dealings, trades, coerocian, and threats. :: But the 1st,.2nd, and 3rd Armies all pushed west, towards the jewel of the Crewman Empire-Stadtholm and Kleinholf. Crewmandy didn't have the strategic reserves to deal with this new front, and thus lost all of their gains in Blueland in the following battles. :: New Crewmandy was also in the middle of a change in leadership following tragety. A group, unknown of origin and motive, only a hate for Markus Crewman, detonated explosives in several areas in the spires of Stadtholm. The explosions killed 33 Senators, several cabinet members, 4,033 civilians, and tragically, the Duke Crewman himself. He died giving a speech on the annexation. Three days later, the Proxians attacked, and thus some pin the overwhelming success of Prox on the lack of a firm guiding hand during this crucial time. :: 'Battle for the Fjiord' The Stadtholm Home Guard, led by General Jax "Bulldog" Praxis, dug in along the western hills outside of Stadtholm and Kleinholf. They fortified the position the best they could under the circumstances. Artillery, morters, mines, and rifles were distribted and a thin red line was developed to stall the Proxian 1st and 2nd Armies. They succeded only in slowing the advance, though Prox took a beating due to their fondness of marching in phanlax formation-intimidating, but easy to target. Most Proxian tanks were also destroyed. Even so, the Proxians overran the defenses and laid seige to Stadtholm itself. Air Superiority and the Eastern Front : While Stadtholm was underseige, including the capture of a handful of senators and the Grand Palais, the New Crewmandian Air Force and Navy lauched a daring, balls-out offensive against the Proxian Immigration Fleet at the Bay of Pearls. Despite being outnumbered, the Crewmandian Force utterly destroyed the Proxian Fleet; Air Force Zeppelins used their immolation cannons to rain death on the Proxian Fleet. Having never encountered air power before, facing more advanced and powerful ships, and a surprise attack by the cream-of-the-crop Marines, the Proxians never stood a chance. Combined with an attack by the stranded Home Guardsmen (Der Schweinhundin) on the Proxian camp, the 3rd Army lost half of its men in an instand. Casualties were nearly 80%, with 50% deaths and 10% serious injuries. The Marines pushed hard, taking the Julianoius Gold Mine and the town. : The suriving forces split, with half reinforcing Kleinholf and the 2nd and 1st armies, and the other half reinforcing Mariall. Then Crewmandian Troop Ships started landing reinforcments. While the Proxians cleverly positioned artillery to pound any incoming zeppelins, the zeppelins made fantastic support against Proxian counter-attacks and also worked as Command and Control centers. Prox was hard pressed to defend Mariall and indeed were losing ground. : Meanwhile, at Stadtholm, thefrigates The Frau, The Viinci, and the Panache destroyed the Proxian bunkers along the coast and landed marines at the His Duke's Naval Base in Holm Harbor. The troop ship The Heart of the Reich and a fourth frigate Constan arrived later. While the ''Constan ''held back to act as a Command and Control vessel, the troop ship landed two platoons of Army forces, bolstering the three platoons of marines. : Additionally, arriving in the dirrection of the Lesian providence were more Crewman troops and forces sent from the counter-insurgent forces there. Several platoons and light jungle-walkers started to fight their way towards Kleinholf. With Blueland Rangers attacking in the south, Prox was surrounded in Kleinholf. The Loss of Stadtholm :: Crewmandy was doing well on the Eastern front, holding their own and gaining ground, and rapidly sweeping in towards Stadtholm-but the Proxian General Pitt Lutio realised his options were limited. Surrounded and soon to be totally cut off, he launched a desperate, if cunningly brutal, assault on Der Stadt. :: The 2nd army was sent to take out shatter the reinforcments from Lesian and push through the gap towards the Lesian Providence, while the 1st army (and a section of the 2nd), pushed into Stadtholm. Overwhelming the remmenants of the Home Guard, they succeded in taking the Grand Hall, Duke's Tomb and Masueleum, retaking Mount Verni and the Grand Palais, and started to push hard into the Old Town of Stadtholm, and launched several assualts on the and Marine Beachhead on the Naval Base. Artillery captured from Blueland severally damaged the docks, and tanks were able to ambush the frigates, who had strayed too close to the shoreline. :: While pockets of restance remained, especially around the Headquarters, Naval Base, and fringes of the city, Stadtholm belonged to Prox. But Lutio could not hold onto the city, and in order to have one grand piece of propeganda for his superiors, he infamously ordered the first Stalagtite, the Spire, to be leveled. Deigned to be tall, elegant, majestic, and proof from wind and quake, it was not deisgned agains 4,000 tons of high explosives. The spire was destroyed, and the Black Banner hung on the ruins. Then, the Proxians withdrew. Notably, they did not pursue a scorched earth policy. This was a brillant political move by Luitio-it is doubtful that New Crewmandy would have been drawn to peace talks had it's oldest, grandest, and most beloved city been razed. They raced through the gap in the Crewman line towards Lesian, the hotbed of the rebellion. : End of the War The Duke had planned a grand assault on Prox with the incomming reinforcments and strategic reserves. Indeed, it was feasablle that Crewmandy could completely destroy Lesian with Zeppelins and take Marial in retailation. Several events, however, conspired against this. Firstly, the Proxians had taken a huge amount of high ranking captives. As well educated, tutored, and intellegent as Atreius was, he was still a very new Duke and needed the network that his father and put in place. Most of the cabinent were the best in their fields and were experienced. Destroying the Proxian Army in Lesian would kill these people or ruin the barginnig chip of having nearly half of Prox's military captive. Additionally, the Zeppelin ''The Czar, ''was forced down and damaged by Proxian anti-air. The vulnerability of the Zeppelins was exposed, and the damaged blimp needed to get back to Crewmandy. The new Duke let it be known to the Proxians he was willing to talk peace, and the Proxians-who had expected a quick victory, their army to consolidate their gains and complete public works, and who had just fniished a brutal, grueling, and long passage to Marinda after a civil war, wanted peace quite badly. Thus, the One-Third's Treaty was signed by the Grand Marshal of Prox and the Duke of New Crewmandy. 'Controversy of the absence of the Army, Navy, and Air Force' Critics point out that New Crewmandy was in a pretty bad position, and that Prox had had a brilland stroke of luck in catching New Crewmandy completely off-guard and unprotected. While it was true that Prox was able to penetrate New Crewmandy to Stadtholm, it is argued that the lack of the military being at home actually saved New Crewmandy. Counter-critics believe that because New Crewmandy had no idea that the Proxians would invade (or that there was a Prox, for that matter-Prox being an incrediably new country at the time), that the military being at home in their bases, would actually have been the death-knoll of Crewmandy. The veteran Proxians, outnumering New Crewmandy's forces and being able to outfight them, would've had a large chance of catching the army off-guard in their bases and destroynig them wholesale there, or facing them on the field and crushing them. It is beieved that had New Crewmandian forces been able to deploy in force, their over-confidence would've caused them to abandon the prudence and tactial mastery that enabled the smaller Home Guard to do so much damage to Prox. Additionally, had the New Crwemandian Navy and Air Force been in their bases at the time of the attack, Prox could've easily destroyed them in base. The huge element of surprise that New Crewmandy had a Navy and Air Force, and the subsequent surprise attack and destruction of the 3rd army, was absolutely key to stopping the Proxian attack. Had the supply line not been cut, and Prox's forces not surrounded on all sides by returning forces, than New Crewmandy might've been conquered within a fortnight. :: They did not leave empty handed. They had captured several prominant government officals and military officers from the Spire's underground bunker system and situation room. The Duke himself was feared dead, but sent videos and messages from a bunker outside the city to bolster morale. :: Military New Crewmandy Army Corps (NCAC) Uniform: Red Slacks, Red sleeves, Green Torso. General's Distinction: Iron Left Sleeve Headquarters: The Triangle Shadow Operatons Uniform: Iron Armor and Black Sleeves and Legs Generals Distinction: Green Torso/Black Sleeves Headquarters: The Triangle 'Der Schweinhundin''' Uniform: Standard (Often disquised as dead enemy soldiers) Der Schweinhundin (The Bastards), are New Crewmandian soldiers with a grudge. An outfit completely formed of NCO or lower ranked veterans, these guys want revenge. Forming teams that are dropped behind enemy lines to kill as many of the enemy as possiable before dying or reaching their goal-often 100 confirmed kills (with trophy!), wheras upon they may choose to retire. Founded during the Proxian-Crewman War. During the Proxian-Crewman War, enemy losses accounted to: 300 enemy soldiers and supporting personel. Army Corps of Engineers Uniform: Standard with Orange Sleeve Quartermaster's Distinction: Gold Sleeve Headquarters: The Triangle New Crewmandy Navy Uniform: Standard with Blue Sleeve Admiral's Distinction: Lapiz Lazuri Sleeve Headquarters: The Triangle The Marine Crops Uniform: Red Torso, Green Pants and Sleeves-Teal Left Sleeve Headquarters: Stadtholm Command and Control New Crewmandian Air Force Uniform: Standard, Left Light Blue Sleeve General's Distinction: Standard Headquarters: Stadtholm Command and Control Culture Religion New Crewmandians enjoy freedom of religion, and it's a mash up between many different sects, religions, and customs. Tarranism Many follow, however Tarranism. Tarranism is a polythesitic religion of three main gods. Rammlied- The Cunning War God, Patron of the Warrior, Horseman, and Kreigholf. He is also the patron god of the arts and justice. His symbol is the 4-point cross, and his elements are Light and Dark. Amari- The Silent Grass God, Patron of the Farmer, Herder, Chef, and Adminstrator. She is the patron god of literature and languages, as well as the elements of Fire, Wind, Life, and Water. Her symbol is the Column. Thorster- The Smithing God, Patron of the Entrepreneur, Smith, Foundry, Working Man, Miner, and Engineer. He is the patron god of creation and production it most of its material forms. His elements are the Earth and Metal. His symbol is the Square. Economy New Crewmandy follows a capitalistic approach to the economy, which is in it's tradition of independent thinking, Even so, the Duke's or other rules of New Crewmandy have, at differining times, controlled the economy to a different degree and a different effectivness. The government does own several businesses to provide additional funds, mostly in the housing and utility sectors. Government contracts are also a popular way to shape the economy, in addition to the New Reform Relief Agency (NRRA). The New Reform Relief Agency In the throes of a major depression, New Crewmandy needed leadership, and they turned to Markus Crewman. As part of his sweeping reforms, one was the NRRA. The NRRA is a relief act that follows an investment-approach to giving aid. Anyone can apply, and applicants must go through a very stringent checklist and capability exam to recieve aid. In essence, it's looking for who can make the most out of the money they'll give to them. Aanyone can apply, but competition is fierce for funds. Aid is not indefinate-it expires after a term, but you can recieve more if needed-if you meet standards and surpass them. It was Markus Crewman's favorite agency and got the most funding. To combat beauracy and corruption, Markus instituted an unorthedox and complex series of checks to insure the agency worked. For starters, the Chief Finacial Offcier of the NRRA must., to be eligiable for the position: *Be a New Crewmandian Citizen *Completed a term in the New Crewmandian Army *Pass a 250 question apititute test *Pass a physical fitness test *Often needs prior business experience *No living family deemed a plus *Must be unbiased *Cannot hold anyother positions in business nor government *Must asent to holding position for life *Several interviews *Pysch exams *etc. Salery is C100,000 a year with a bonus based on performance of investments. Its a very stressful job, and the loyalty and productivity of the CFO is constantly audited, assessed, and must report to the Duke at least once per month. Often this requirements are used for other high-ranking NRRA members. The current (and first) NRRA CFO is Anthony Roberts. Government and Law : Markism ::New Crewmandy has transitioned from a tribal system led by the first Crewman, to a Monarchy. After the Tomatinvich's were forced out of power, a series of laws comprising something of a constituition were drafted, forming a parlimentary system of elections. This lasted for some time, until a constiutional monarchy with a legistlature was used for quite some time. The Socialist Revival started in Iridia spread to Crewmandy, which eventually degraded into a form of communisim, until Markus Crewman took power, continuing a totalarian/dictorial style for some time. However, New Crewmandy is currently working hard into becoming a more liberal, free state, with represenitives and a revolutioinary idea of "checks and balances" spread across a series of branches in the goverment. For now, however, a constiutional monarchy is in effect. ::Under Markus Crewman, the government was often totaliarian and dictorial in nature, but had a functoining Sentate to give the government a safe measure. After creating the senate and a few failsafes, he was said to have remarked. "Just in case my friends, just in case I go mad with power or threaten New Crewmandy herself. I don't want a country to suffer from delusions of mine. They're my delusions." -Markus Crewman, Saving Grace; A Biography of Duke Markus Crewman During Markus's reign, he often excerted his power in any way nessacary to get New Crewmandy up on its feet. Murder of critics and rivals, propeganda measures, and indeed, something of an iron fist, were what he called "nessacary measures." He did not have the time to deal with the people who opposed him peacefully. Once the success of his particular brand of governement was shown, economically especially, extreme measures such as the above were needed far less. Indeed, towards the later part of his reign, he had been working diligently on measures to balance the government. He noted; "I think I have done an adequate enough job with the country-saving it singlehandedly was pretty good. But I fear what could occur if someone less than myself ever got into my chair. My vital work is done, and the tools I used are tools I rather no one else ever have access to. My son, I believe he can take the strain and rule well, but I trust not what his son or what someone else could become." -Markus Crewman, notes scribbled on a sheet labeled "Magna Carta." ::